Forbidden Love
by Zireh
Summary: Hyuugacest..i will not provide a summery, find the story out yourself : read and review as always ...Rated M for Lemon...


**_Warning: Hyuugacest if not like then don't read_**

[One shot]

_**"Hinata and Neji's forbidden love"**_

-Rated M for lemon and some strong language… I think

* * *

><p>{Hinata's POV}<p>

_**Is it bad to love someone that leaves under the same roof as I am?**_

Eating dinner with him gives such bliss into my heart. I always wanted to eat with him. Just seeing him put his rice inside his mouth and munching them slowly with such poise, I tremble as I look at him and thinking of him makes me blush a lot but in front of him I must suppress the redness of my face I can't show him my flashed face. So I bow down my head and just continue on eating my meal

"Hinata sama, are you feeling okay?"

"Umn, y..yes I am Neji nii-san. I ..I am feeling q..quite well to..today!" I stutter at him with my head all flash

"Hinata sama your all red, do you have a fever?"

"I..I'm perfectly f..FINE!...YY..YOU D..DON'T HA..HAVE TO worry b..bout me…." I stutter again and my head just turned from red to violet

"Hmn.. he is right Hinata, you don't look so good. If you are feeling sick you must have your rest"

"But, Father what about training?" I look at father who appears surprisingly troubled today

"Well, I have to go to a meeting today and I'll be bringing Hanabi with me and since today is Sunday and everyone here is in their day off I suppose Neji here can take care of you"

"If you say so Father…" I turned away and face my food

"Neji is it okay for you to keep an eye on her?"

"Yes sir, it is my job as part of the branch family to take care of the main family" he smiled ….at me

"Well then I suppose it is time to go, Hanabi let us go and meet with your grand father"

"Good bye father, Hanabi, have a safe trip…"

"I say the same Sir."

As Father and Hanabi go out of the house silence has devour the area

"Hinata sama, you really look sick today. Perhaps we must postpone our training for today and have some rest"

"NO! I…I am perfectly fine Neji nii-san"

"No, I don't think so… you must take a rest"

"I…I'm gonna take a hot bath first" I was defeated… he clearly thinks that I'm sick. I give up on or argument I stand defeated.

_**To have strong feelings for the one that is always been there for me?**_

"Neji nii-san I am done taking my bath, you should too" I flash a smile at him

"Okay, I will" he smiled back at me. He really looks so caring that's what I love about him

After putting on my clothing's I lie down my bed and took my pillow hugging it tightly. I smelled my pillow and it surprisingly smelled like Neji nii-san's hair. I smelled it thoroughly and hugged it even more tightly.

"Hinata sama may I enter?"

"WAh! N..neji nii-san! I...Ah… yes, you may!"

"I've brought some snack; I thought you would like it" he said while entering my room

"That's very kind of you, nii-san" I told him trying to stop my stuttering and pushed away some strands of hair on my face

"Well, then since we are not going to train. What do you like to do for today?"

"umn.."

"Hinata sama…how did my pillow get over here?"

"Oh! Umn.. ah.. I think it got mixed over my pillows, I guess" I began blushing again I look away from him so that he may not notice my flashed face

"Hinata sama, there's something sticking out on your hair"

"Oh! Where?"

"I'll get it off from you"

As he reaches out for me he stepped on something slippery and he fell over me. His body was heavy and muscular and they were warm. I can smell his hair that smelled like the field. His hair was wet as he was just finish taking his bath.

I unconsciously hug him with my eyes close and face all red

"Hi..Hinata sama"

"Neji nii-san… I… I love you" I whisper to him as if it was a secret

_**To love someone which has the same blood line as I am?**_

"I'm sorry Hinata sama… but… I cannot return your feelings as I am just part of the branch family and most of all we are cousins"

"I don't care Neji nii-san! Just please just for today… become one … with me…"

I don't exactly know what has come to me but what I know is this… I truly love him more than myself and I know that this is wrong but I can no longer suppress my feelings

"Hinata sama…"

I leaned forward and closed my eyes I pouted my lips a little and waited for him to kiss me…

"Kiss me..Neji nii-san…"

_**To do unforgivable things with him**_

"Ahh…ahhnn! N..eji nii-saaan!"

I grabbed hold of the white sheet on my bed as he continued on sucking on my pussy and licking my clit. He started on putting his index finger inside my wet and throbbing pussy while his thumb continued on teasing my clit. I arched my back a little and started to moan in pleasure. I grabbed hold of the white sheet even tighter as I was about to cum.

"N..Neji nii-san! i.. I'm gonna cum!" I yelled at him as I cannot take it any longer. He sucked on my pussy again but this time he put his tongue inside my opening, I started to feel hot even more as I started to moan even louder I cum on his face as he close his eyes shut.

"Neji nii-san.. i… I'm sorry… please let me return the favor"

He didn't said a thing and laid back

I took a deep breath and started to get closer to him. I pulled down his white pants and started to hold his erect and huge dick I sucked Neji nii-san's manhood. My tongue was playing inside. I licked every part of Neji nii-san's long and huge dick while playing with his balls and passionately kissing and licking his shaft which led a premature ejaculation. While I was doing this I couldn't help not to rub my clit and I began to orgasm. I let out faint sounds of moans as I put his manhood inside my warm and wet mouth. I can hear him grunt but he still won't say a thing.

As I began to stroke even faster he started pulling on my hair and it led me to scream and it only made me arouse even more as he continue to pull my hair. I began to tear up and as I was about to moan again his soft lips stop me. We began kissing each other. As we kiss each other more passionately his tongue began entering my mouth as I did the same, our tongues fought for dominance as we tasted our saliva's. His left hand snaked all over my body and stopped over my breast as I let out a gasp breaking our kiss his other hand began to slide down to my wet pussy and began stroking it gently. He began giving me butterfly kisses on my neck while a moan in pleasure. His right hands index finger began to thrust through me slowly and gently.

As I can't take it much longer I broke out from his hold and panted. He stared at me in awe as I stood in front of him.

"Neji…nii-san… I'm..ready… please be one with me…"

As I have finally catch my breath I went back to the bed and kiss him passionately with my tongue, exploring his mouth.

When I broke our kiss I aligned my opening to his erect cock and slowly thrust it in. His huge cock was too big for my opening as I began to scream feeling him tearing me apart. As I can no longer push myself I him, Neji nii-san held my waist and pushed me harder. I yelp up a scream as tears flow down my face. He began thrusting himself inside of me from slow to fast, from gentle to hard

I shut my eyes close as I began to feel the pleasure and hanged my mouth apart and can't even make a small sound. He began to shift me making me kneel down facing the other end of the bed. I as confuse at first but then I figured out what he wanted he slowly rose to his knees and positioned himself behind me. his dick was aligned perfectly with my dripping cunt. A tingle of pleasure ran threw out my body as he rubbed the tip against my wet lower lips. I let out a quiet moan while he teased me. My moans got louder as he stuck the tip of the head into my tight hole. I nearly came as he pushed the head completely in. I shuddered at the immense pleasure of his huge cock thrusting slowly into my wet pussy. Tired of the slow pace I thrust my hips backwards engulfing the rest of his huge erect cock in me as I let out loud moans of pleasure and satisfaction.

He slowly pulled out leaving only the head in. Just before the head slipped out he slammed back into me causing me to gasp. He continued to thrust in and out of me gradually picking up speed. The harder he slammed into me the louder I moaned. After a few more minutes of making love with nee-san from behind he grabbed my waist again and fell backward. We were in a reverse cow girl position. With his hands on my hips I began to ride him. I lifted myself upward then back down on his manhood. I could feel his cock moving around inside of me. we continued like this for hours till we both has come to our limits and has cum together..

_**Is it wrong to love Neji nii-san? To love him more than myself**_

As I rest my head on his chest, panting and obviously exhausted I closed my eyes as I can hear his heart beat fast

"Neji nii-san I'm so happy" I smiled at him

"Neji nii-san I love you" I began crying and weeping as he hasn't said a word thinking that he must have hated me for forcing him to make love with me.

"Hinata sama… I love you too…"

My eyes widened as I heard him say those three words and it lifted up my spirit.

_**I do not care what others might think of me…as long as I'm with my Neji nii-san...**_

_**[END]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey!<strong>_

_**sorry if there are so many grammar mistakes, i just made this out of the blue ^.^**_

_**and this is also my second time making Lemon :)**_

_**Hope you like it and thanks for reading :)**_

**_I'm not entirely a NejiHina fan but i love the couple though i much love NaruHina_**

**_Please Review and tell me what you think... and no flames please... that just shutters my heart more._**

**_Oh! and please read my other stories :)_**

**_i know i haven't uploaded the next chapter for Unstoppable Marriage but i will.. hopefully :)_**

**_Exams has come near so i most likely busy studying :)_**

**_Again thanks for reading and please review!_**

**_[Zireh06]_**


End file.
